


#illseeyouagain

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 8tracks, Cover Art, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My name is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad,” he speaks into the recorder. (Unsure, unwilling, before he regains his voice and the hurt he remembers.) “And I want to erase Malik Al-Sayf.”</p><p>A personal soundtrack for (And I Know, That) I'll See You Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#illseeyouagain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(And I Know, That) I'll See You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055229) by [epherians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians). 



> For mobile users: cover art incoming! You can also view the Tumblr post [here](http://epherians.tumblr.com/post/131843806417/illseeyouagain).

**#illseeyouagain**  - a personal soundtrack for  **(and i know, that) i’ll see you again**.

for altaïr and malik, and the hope that must not be lost.

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/epherians/illseeyouagain).

* * *

   **01\. across the universe of time - hayley westenra**

" _As the light sinks low, will I see you anymore?_ "

**02\. i love you - woodkid**

" _Is there any chance you could see me too? 'Cause I love you._ "

**03\. everybody's got to learn sometime - beck**

" _I need your loving, like the sunshine._ "

**04\. fix you - coldplay**

" _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes._ "

**05\. we are young - fun.**

" _I guess that I, I just thought, maybe we could find new ways to fall apart._ "

**06\. accidentally in love - counting crows**

" _Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love._ "

**07\. animal - neon trees**

" _It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand?_ "

**08\. raise your glass - pink**

" _So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways!_ "

**09\. young and beautiful - lana del rey**

" _Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?_ "

**10\. cosmic love - florence + the machine**

" _The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out! You left me in the dark!_ "

**11\. i love you (quintet version) - woodkid**

" _As we were dancing in the blue, I was synchronized with you._ "

**12\. summer - spencer day**

" _Nothing so perfect can last, dear._ "

**13\. theme (from _eternal sunshine of the spotless mind_ ) - jon brion**

**14\. summer rain - hayley westenra**

" _And I know, that I'll see you again._ "

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of making a soundtrack started when I collected one line from each of the songs that made me think of this story. The result is a mix of songs that sum up all the things I love about this story and its themes.
> 
> Normally, I don't expect to make playlists public, but this one is a special case. Making posts with pretty formats also helped boost my morale on finishing this project to the end.


End file.
